


TEXT!

by Golden_Ticket



Series: TOGETHER! [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexting, dirtytalk, text story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Ticket/pseuds/Golden_Ticket
Summary: orEggplant Emoji*The great big writers of ye olden days wrote nice long love letters across great distances. Tessa is on a girl's trip to Mexico and she just does't have time for snail mail. So here we are.This is an "epistolary" texts-only story.





	TEXT!

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my GC.
> 
> Tessa don't read this.

Tessa [10:31 PM] 

 

Scott MOir [10:34 PM]

Who did you take to the shower with you? Should I be worried?

 

Tessa [10:34 PM]

Hahahahah

It’s the two dancing girls, huh?

 

Scott MOir [10:35 PM]

Yeah. Can’t be Kat cause that would be weird

 

Tessa [10:35 PM]

Don't worry, just one peach in the shower

 

Scott MOir [10:35 PM]

Good

 

Tessa [10:35 PM]

What do you say to the rest?

 

Scott MOir [10:35 PM]

Still trying to decipher that

 

Tessa [10:36 PM]

Need a little help?

 

Scott MOir [10:36 PM]

I thought I’s just ask Adam

He says hi

We’re at Molly’s

 

Tessa [10:36 PM]

Don’t you dare show Adam!! 

 

Scott MOir [10:36 PM]

You’re getting off in the shower!

 

Tessa [10:36 PM]

SCOTT wtf

 

Scott MOir [10:37 PM]

I don’t know how you expect me to do this without help, I am technologically impaired

 

Tessa [10:37 PM]

Full of shit is what you are…

 

Scott MOir [10:37 PM] 

He says I should text you this:

 

Tessa [10:37 PM]

Stop discussing this with your buddies. I’m serious

Or you’re not getting anymore from me

 

Scott MOir [10:38 PM]

It’s just Adam

Wait what more would I get?

 

Tessa [10:39 PM]

But only if you’re not an idiot and show everybody.

 

Scott MOir [10:39 PM]

I would never

Fuck I miss you

That is new. New underwear

 

Tessa [10:40 PM]

Bought it yesterday, it’s super tacky

 

Scott MOir [10:40 PM]

I love it

 

Tessa [10:40 PM]

I knew you were gonna say that

 

Scott MOir [10:40 PM]

I wanna take it off

How was that shower?

 

Tessa [10:41 PM]

Finally got your attention now, huh?

 

Scott MOir [10:41 PM]

Finally went to the little boy’s room to send the little boy to you 

 

Tessa [10:41 PM]

You’re such an idiot pull your pants back up

 

Tessa [10:42 PM]

Scott! I hope nobody saw you with your actual pants down at Molly’s 

 

Scott MOir [10:42 PM]

It’s fine I’m in the stall now

 

Tessa [10:42 PM]

Nice pantoes btw Mr Briefs are for work

 

Scott MOir [10:42 PM]

I don’t have anything else left that’s clean

 

Tessa [10:42 PM]

How do you even live??? Do the laundry!

 

Scott MOir [10:42 PM]

Are you gonna tell me about that shower now or not? I can’t dick around here forever, he’ll wonder what I’m doing here so long…

 

Tessa [10:42 PM]

You got your hand down your pants?

 

Scott MOir [10:43 PM]

No

But I could

 

Tessa [10:43 PM]

Can you text with one hand?

 

Scott MOir [10:43 PM]

I can try

 

Tessa [10:43 PM]

SO in the shower…

 

Scott MOir [10:43 PM]

Yes?

 

Tessa [10:43 PM]

They have those really cute sand-coloured loofas…they feel amazing 

 

Scott MOir [10:43 PM]

Where?

 

Tessa [10:44 PM]

Everywhere. Started slow on my neck, thought about you kissing me there

I miss you kissing me there

 

Scott MOir [10:44 PM]

I miss it too

Fuck I’m fucking hard already

Keep talking

 

Tessa [10:45 PM]

I’m gonna laugh forever if you’re actually gonna jerk off in a Molly’s stall

Are you alin?

 

Scott MOir [10:45 PM]

Yeah, come on you wanted this

Don’t leave me hanging now

 

Tessa [10:45 PM]

What are you doing?

 

Scott MOir [10:45 PM]

Sitting on the fucking pot with my dick in my hand what are YOU doing? 

 

Tessa [10:45 PM]

Cozy in bed, one hand on my tits

 

Scott MOir [10:45 PM]

Cab’t believe you just typed out tits with your own fingers

 

Tessa [10:45 PM]

I’m about to do some way more dirty stuff with my fingers too

 

Scott MOir [10:46 PM]

Like what?

 

Tessa [10:46 PM]

Like I did in the shower, thinking of you

 

Scott MOir [10:46 PM]

How many?

 

Tessa [10:46 PM]

Three. HAs to be big enough

 

Scott MOir [10:46 PM]

Fuck me

 

Tessa [10:46 PM]

Would that I could…

 

Scott MOir [10:46 PM]

Seriously who says that?

 

Tessa [10:46 PM]

Stop being a dick and start working your dick, Moir

 

Scott MOir [10:47 PM]

Write dick a couple more times and I’m all set

 

Tess [10:47 PM]

_…recording voice message_

 

Scott MOir [10:47 PM]

Fuck T talk to me

 

Tessa [10:47 PM]

_Voice recording 0:21 minutes_

I came so hard in the shower, I miss you so fucking bad

 

Scott MOir [10:47 PM]

Shit I can’t listen to that in here

 

Tessa [10:48 PM]

Listen to it

 

Scott MOir [10:49 PM]

Babe

 

Tessa [10:49 PM]

Do it

 

Scott MOir [10:49 PM]

Fzck

 

Scott MOir [10:51 PM]

Someone jsta walked inhere

 

Tessa [10:51 PM]

Keep going

 

Scott MOir [10:52 PM]

fuck you

 

Tessa [10:52 PM]

I am

 

Scott MOir [10:53 PM]

_recording voice message…_

_Voice recording 0:07 minutes_

 

Tessa [10:53 PM]

I love how you sound baby

I’m touching myself

 

Scott MOir [10:53 PM]

Kinlling mwe

 

Tessa [10:53 PM]

Fuck

 

Scott MOir [10:53 PM]

babe talk say something

 

Tessa [10:54 PM]

I miss you so bad,I want you, want your dick, I want you in my mouth right now

 

Scott MOir [10:54 PM]

WaNT you

call me talk to me

 

Tessa [10:54 PM]

_incoming voice call..._

 

_Call ended 01:02 mins_

 

Scott MOir [10:56 PM]

That was fun

Adam will never let me forget that I was gone ten minutes

Told him I took a giant shit

He doesn’t believe me

 

Tessa [10:56 PM]

Andthat with your famed long powder room sessions…

 

Scott MOir [10:56 PM]

Dude. One sexting session and the romance is all the way gone eh?

 

Tessa [10:56 PM]

Proud of you for using sexting the correct way in a sentence, babe :)

 

Scott MOir [10:57 PM]

I think I might wanna get the hang of this thing after all

It’s not as good as the real thing tho

You need to get your cute fucking ass back here asap

 

Tessa [10:57 PM]

Just a couple more days…

 

Scott MOir [10:58 PM]

And then we’re not leaving the house for a week

I might actually tie you to the bed

 

Tessa [10:59 PM]

I might let you

 

Scott MOir [11:00 PM]

You’re gonna be the death of me woman

 

Tessa [11:00 PM]

;) 

Give Adam my love and don’t stay out too late

 

Scott MOir [11:01 PM]

He says you rock. Love you, talk tomorrow

 

Tessa [11:01 PM]

Love you too, I'll call you. Goodnight Babe <3 <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I love all of you...no BALANCE! yet tonight but tomorrow, hopefully!!


End file.
